Circa 1950 Halloween Special
by Winds of Water
Summary: Roy experiences his first Halloween, and just might learn to appreciate this new holiday experience. Ed/Roy, Roy/Ed


This was written as a companion piece to my story Circa 1950, which none of you have seen yet. It's the story that will go up when Shifting the Sand is over. The story where Roy dies and ends up in London with Edward. Obviously a lot has happened before this since they've an established relationship. So this is for your enjoyment, and to advertise way in advance. Those of you who were browsing my LJ last night have already read this, so don't think that your extra smut scene is here. I'll be adding it to the LJ one later, and I'll let you know that I did.

This is the PG-13 portion, though I will warn you there are plenty of innuendos and suggestive... things. Roy has a whip, need I elaborate? If you get scared (I made a Halloween joke, I'm a dork like Ed), then don't read the entire thing. It is not my aim to frighten my readers (I made another one!).

Enjoy, I hope! Now off I go to go check myself into the dork treatment ward of the hospital.

* * *

Circa 1950 - Halloween Special

"I am not wearing that."

Edward leveled a reproachful look at the indignant image of Roy Mustang who stood before him with arms folded. "Roy, _everyone_ is going to be wearing something like this. Even me. And besides, you already have the most needed accessory for it."

Roy gave the outfit Edward had called a 'pirate costume', whatever the hell a pirate was supposed to be, a foreboding look. "And why again am I supposed to dress in that thing just because everyone else will? I've seen your costume, it's not a pirate thing."

"I could have gone as your wench," Edward smirked, "but the day you get me into a dress is the day I go public with the information we're not from this world and face being burned at the stake for witchcraft."

"You can't go as a male wench?" Roy blinked, and cast the costume Ed shook at him a glower, wishing the thing all the ill in the world.

Edward laughed and shook his head, "I don't think they make costumes for that."

"Doesn't mean you can't go as one anyway. What is even the bloody point in this farce?" Roy grumped.

"Halloween." Edward repeated for what must have been the five hundredth time that week. "It's a holiday of sorts in this world. People dress up in costumes, kids go door to door asking for candy, and the adults get smashed off their asses drunk."

"I'm good with the latter portion, but the rest of this is absurd."

Edward sighed and shoved the costume into Roy's arms, ignoring the man's yelp of protest. "Wear it, it'll help you avoid even more suspicion. And it'll be fun, trust me."

"Will not." Roy muttered grudgingly, but knew he had no choice. He was glad that such absurd things had never existed back in Amestris. He'd have gone insane, surely.

"You'll see." Edward smiled at him and leaned up to kiss Roy's cheek. "I'll make sure to strip it off of you once we get home if that's any consolation."

Well, that certainly did make some lemonade out of those lemons. Perhaps this costume thing wasn't so bad if it got to be ripped off later by Edward. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid costume." Roy grumbled and held it up to eye level with a groan.

Edward laughed, shaking his head at Roy's uncertainty before leaving the room so he could change into his own costume.

Roy sighed, laying the costume aside before stripping out of his normal outer wear. Only then did he begin the seemingly impossible task of jumping on one foot at a time, hopping, laying on his back, and doing impressive yoga poses only to get the stupid costume on without ripping the flimsy material. He doubted Edward would have much trouble ripping it off of him later.

Once he'd finally managed to get the accursed contraption on, he walked over to go into the bathroom where Edward had been busy brushing his hair. He wanted to see just how terrible he looked now.

The black pants and ruffled white shirt with the very real looking greatcoat, for cheap material anyway, all had some form of ostentatious nonfunctional buttons. The hat that had come with it was overlarge, and had a hideous ostrich feather plume attached to it. There was even a fake plastic sword in the rather fake leather ties alongside the waistband of the pants. His boots went rather well with the whole outfit he thought. And his eye patch did rather seem to go with the whole get-up, Ed had been right.

"I still think I look ridiculous." Roy sighed at the image, shaking his head and looking over at Ed. "What?"

Edward was wearing a shocked look. "If we weren't expected to show up, I'd strip you out of that thing right now."

Roy smirked, deciding it was his opportunity to pay Edward back for making him participate in this farce of a holiday. "It was rather difficult to get into this, it's very tight. It's almost like I'm wearing spandex in places." And Roy could only keep smirking as Edward's eyes turned dark with lust, and the blond licked his lips in anticipation.

"Roy, you're playing with fire." Edward warned as Roy sidestepped out of the bathroom with a grin. He followed slowly, almost predatorily.

"I know all about playing with fire, Edward." Roy said seductively. "I used to be able to create it out of thin air with just a snap of my fingers."

"Such quick fingers." Edward agreed, walking a bit faster after Roy.

Roy nodded in agreement, thoroughly enjoying this but trying not to laugh. Quickly he sidestepped around Edward to grab his arms firmly from behind and begin steering him back to the bathroom. "You need to get dressed for the party. We have to go to the party before you can have what you want. Your idea originally, not mine."

Edward glared at Roy over his shoulder, but allowed himself to be steered into the bathroom again. "You do realize my 'naughty doctor' costume came with restraints for the bad patients, don't you?"

"Just as well as I realize my pirate thingy came with a whip for those who behave badly." Roy bantered back, though it was becoming increasingly harder to not let Edward just have it his way right away. He didn't want to go to this party anyway, but it was so worth torturing Edward like this to get back at him for this degradation.

"Won't be able to use it though will you." Edward smirked.

"Who says I'm not taking it to the party with me? A little bit of in character acting never went awry, did it?" And Roy quickly closed Edward in the bathroom and fled for it before the blond decided to hell with it all and tried to jump him.

He was going to enjoy this part of the party at least, randomly tormenting Edward. And he tucked the whip into the holster sewn into the waist of the pants.

When Edward finally reappeared, Roy eyed him hungrily up and down, much as Ed had done to him. Whoever knew that Edward dressing up in a white doctor uniform and with all the proper accessories could be such a turn on? "Pull out your stethoscope and listen to my heart, you'll hear it say 'I love you'."

Edward snorted in amusement, and walked over to whack Roy's arm. "Don't be such a dork."

Roy laughed and rubbed at his arm. "You had it coming."

Ed cast him a frown, "no, you're not speaking right."

"I beg your pardon?" Roy asked Edward in confusion. He was speaking very well in his mind, thank you very much. He could teach those so called nobles a thing or two.

"You're supposed to talk like a pirate." Edward insisted.

Roy rolled his eyes. "That'd be all well and good if I actually knew what a pirate was. But as I do not I can't very well know what they talk like, now can I?"

"Things like, 'arr matey' and 'shiver me timbers', and odd stuff like that."

"Now who's the dork? You just crowned yourself their king." Roy remarked dryly. "All hail, King Edward of the Dorks!"

Edward scowled while Roy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you're a brilliant comedian. Let's go before I decide to cut you off from sex for a week."

"Now we all know you wouldn't want those restraints to go to waste, would you? My naughty doctor… how else will I get a checkup otherwise?" Roy asked innocently through a rather wicked grin.

"You'll just have to do it to yourself."

"Mmm, tempting as long as I have a captive audience." Roy agreed flippantly and walked towards the door. "Come on, Doctor Elric, we'll miss out on the good appetizers."

One very long feeling car ride later, Edward pulled into the driveway of the Beech's estate home. They left the car to the valets, and made their way through the greeting lines quite smoothly. These sort of parties definitely took practice to learn how to navigate without gravely offending the delicate sensibilities of some of these people.

As Roy looked around, he saw Ed had been right, everyone was dressed up in ridiculous costumes. The waiters floated around dressed as Egyptian slaves, bearing trays of chocolates and champagne.

Roy had to take a moment, as he was sucking slowly on a chocolate, to think of how Edward would look in one of those slave get-ups. It wasn't exactly a bad picture that came to mind. He shoved it away with a slight blush and met Edward's amused eyes. He had a feeling that Ed knew _exactly_ what he'd been thinking about. Good, maybe Edward would oblige one day.

"Are you supposed to be Blackbeard?" A woman Roy did not yet know asked him.

Roy hesitated, glancing covertly at Edward to see him give a barely perceptible nod. "Yes." He answered, and did not elaborate onto his safe answer. Gate forbid she ask him anything about this Blackbeard though, he'd be absolutely screwed.

"Can you guess who I'm supposed to be?" She asked, giving a little twirl where she stood, even though there was nothing of great interest on the back of her costume.

Roy shot Edward a pleading look, this was well beyond him.

"Might I venture a guess?" Edward quickly spoke up.

She eyed Edward up and down, and nodded agreeably. "Very well, _Doctor_, who am I?"

"A French maid." Edward answered.

Roy blinked, there was a noticeable difference in maids between the countries? People must have too much time on their hands in this world. And by the time almost everyone at this stupid party had made others guess who they were, Roy had absorbed quite a bit of pointless knowledge. But at least it might serve him well next year.

"Now which of you gentlemen is up for a Viennese waltz?" Another woman dressed as a witch asked.

Edward immediately pointed at Roy. "He is."

Roy groaned, cursing Edward for insisting he learn to dance. However he knew he could only oblige. "I would gladly dance with you, Madame Witch." He said and swept her a polite half-bow.

He'd get Edward for this later. Right now though he took the witch's arm to escort her to the ballroom where the violins had just struck up.

Roy danced the waltz with the lady, and left her to another man dressed as a priest who was wanting to dance the tango with her. He made his way off the dance floor before he could be apprehended to tango with anyone, and instead searched out Edward.

He downed several champagne flutes on the way, and wished they were just a bit stronger. He wanted to get a bit more drunk. He was ready to see some real specters, and not the fake sheets wrapped around balloons to make floating fake ghosts. Or at least get drunk enough to think they were in fact real.

He finally spotted Edward hanging out by one of the buffet tables, typical of him. Smirking, he drew the whip from its holster and snuck around so he came up behind Edward. Stopping just behind him he brushed the tip of the whip against the back of Edward's neck, causing the blond to whip around in surprise.

"Roy! Don't startle me like that." Edward chastised.

Roy kept smirking, letting the tip of the short whip, no more than a fake imitation riding crop really, trail gradually lower down Edward's front. "You shouldn't offer me up as dancing bait then, should you. Just because you have a lead foot."

Edward stuck his tongue out childishly and eyed where the whip had stopped at. "Steel, actually. And just what do you think you're doing with that?"

"With the whip, or with _that_." Roy grinned as Edward flushed a bit, and he brought the whip up to tap it lightly to one of Edward's cheeks and stroke it slowly down. "I said the whip was for those who behaved badly. You drug me to this farce, you've been very bad. You must be punished."

Edward growled low under his breath and readjusted his long white doctor's coat around him self-consciously. "You're going to get us caught." He hissed at Roy.

"No I won't, you know no one is paying attention to us right now." Roy pointed out, slowly tracing his way down Edward's throat. "Unless you've forgotten your training, doubtful."

Edward glared at him through lusty eyes.

Roy laughed and drew the whip away before stepping over to the buffet table to pick up a chocolate covered strawberry and slowly lick the chocolate off from around the red fruit, watching Edward fight a losing battle with his hormones. Oh yes, he was getting his revenge for being dragged here. And even better, he knew his night once they got home after the party would be highly enjoyable.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw more guests come over to the buffet tables, and so popped the fruit whole into his mouth with a low moan of ecstasy.

"I'm going to kill you." Edward hissed under his breath, unable to take his eyes off the display the whole time.

Roy winked at him, "I think I need some more champagne." He announced and nodded to the Russian ambassador and his wife who had approached before covertly smacking the whip against Edward's rump before sauntering away feeling very pleased with himself. And more than a little turned on.

Find more champagne he did, and wandered around the party. He found it rather amusing to catch snippets of ghost stories that were being told. Or claims of skeletons being seen in the cemeteries. When things were dead, they stayed dead… at least in every case but his own.

Perhaps he should tell them he and Edward were actually on their second lives already? It'd be amusing to see their reactions, and know that they'd only think it had been a story told for the season.

He made another pass by Edward again, who seemed to be trying to take a safe route and surround himself with people in order to ward off Roy and his whip. If only it were that easy.

Roy again sidled up next to Edward, the whip already out. Leaning just enough so that the near flap of his fake greatcoat obscure most of Edward's thigh, he began flicking and running the whip over it in fast or slow strokes that forced Edward to draw on all his willpower.

All the while Roy chatted with the group of people as if he was doing nothing to Edward to cause the blond to rearrange his jacket again as his eyes darkened.

"Excuse me, I think I just saw someone I know." Roy suddenly announced out of the blue and covertly trailed the end of the whip along the width of Edward's low back as he walked behind him and away smoothly.

Roy was only standing for a few minutes, drinking down more champagne when Edward appeared before him. "Ah, there you are. I thought I'd have to punish you some more for trying to avoid me." Roy smirked at him.

Edward smirked back as he stared hungrily at Roy. "Enjoy it while you can, because once we get home, you'll have to be punished yourself."

Roy flicked the whip lightly down the sensitive skin of Edward's forearm still covered by the flimsy white cloth of the doctor coat he wore. "I've not been nearly naughty enough to be punished." Roy said and dipped the whip underneath the hem of the jacket sleeve and trailed it up the skin itself this time.

Edward shivered and grabbed the whip away, glanced around quickly, and brought it up to his mouth to lick it slowly while he watched Roy's eyes darken as he watched. Smirking, he let the whip go. "You better start being naughtier then."

Roy licked his lips as he traced Edward's own lips with the whip. "You're on." And he quickly drew the whip away as he stepped around Edward, taking their moment of not being watched to nip at the skin of Edward's neck before walking off.

And stalk Edward he did. Wherever the blond migrated to, Roy ghosted along behind, brushing past Edward in various ways to entice a reaction out of Edward with the whip. Each time he walked away, their exchanges and Edward's growing want and need to ravish Roy going unnoticed. It became a thrilling but sensual game for them both, to see what Roy could get away with and still not be seen by anyone else.

Roy knew though when Edward couldn't take it any longer, for the blond hurriedly made some goodbyes and excused himself on the pretense of having had a bit too much to drink. Which was absolute nonsense, but Roy wasn't complaining. They both made their goodbyes, and went to retrieve the car.

Upon getting in and starting the drive home, Edward informed Roy of _exactly_ what he thought about Roy's performance. Roy had to smirk in pride. He'd definitely gotten Edward back for tonight. Though if this was how every Halloween from here on out went, then he could see himself beginning to like this holiday.

Roy did manage to at least get inside the house and lock the door before Edward was on him ravenously. With a very appreciative moan Roy sank one hand into Edward's hair and deepened their kiss as his other hand tugged impatiently at the clothes Ed wore.

Edward seemed to share the idea that there were far too many clothes on them still, but pulled away, pinning Roy's hands above his head while his body pressed flush against Roy to keep the man up against the door.

Roy panted as he rubbed against Edward's body for the purpose of very delightful friction.

Edward bit back a groan and brought his head down to nip at Roy's neck. Not letting go of the skin, he hissed against it, "not yet Roy. You have to be punished still, remember?"

"Get on with it then!" Roy growled impatiently just before Edward claimed his mouth again. He entered Edward's mouth eagerly, all the while pushing against Edward to draw the man back towards their bedroom.

No, perhaps Halloween wasn't such a dumb holiday after all.


End file.
